brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers in Arms 2: Rabbits
Brothers in Arms #2 was released on July 2008 by Dynamite Entertainment and Gearbox Software. This is the second graphic released of the four-part series of Brothers in Arms. Summary The comic, entitled "Rabbits", have a multiple viewpoints that shifted between Risner and Baker's point of view. It follows Risner and his tank crew as they land on Utah Beach while Baker and Hartsock make their way to Causeway 4. This comic run parallel with the Ambush at Exit 4 level from Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. Plot George Risner's POV Looking over the top of his M5 Stuart tank on the LCT, Sergeant George RIsner watches as they near Utah Beach. He then tells his men to prepare themselves as soon as mortar fire rain down on them. As the water splashing around the LCT from mortar rounds, one of Risner men nearly fell overboard, but was quickly caught by Risner. They then successfully landed at the beach as infantry poured out from other landing crafts around them. Later on in the day, Risner was looking over the beach near his tank when the crew became under fire from two surviving German soldier nearby. Taking cover behind the tank, Risner ordered one of his men, Corporal Gardener, to get his Springfield rifle from the tank. After receiving the rifle, Risner quickly aim and sniped one of the German, making the other one flee into the countryside. While his men praise his aiming skill, Risner mentally recounted when he went on a hunting trip with Matt Baker and his Dad for rabbits when he was young. After moving into the causeway, the tank stopped near what appears to be an aftermath of a firefight near a large juniper tree. When asked what happened here, Risner acknowledged that the paratroopers cleared the road for them. Matthew Baker's POV Somewhere near Causeway 4, Sergeant Matt Baker and Corporal Joseph Hartsock were salvaging any intels and ammo from the dead German soldiers they fought earlier. One of the soldier is actually alive, although mortally wounded. Since they couldn't keep prisoners, Hartsock told the wounded soldier to think of home as he suffocate him. They then moved along the side of the causeway and passes by abandoned wagons, supplies and dead horses that littered the ground. Hartsock seems to be distraught that Muzza had died on the plane while everyone else are scattered. Baker and Hartsock quickly took cover behind a nearly dead horse when they spotted a lone German sentry walking down the road. Baker tells Hartsock to shoot him and before Red could do so, a shot was fired from somewhere else and it killed the sentry. Moving up to the road, they were greeted by Allen and Garnett who had landed together near a juniper tree and climbed up it to avoid been seen by a large German patrol. They then shoot at any German soldiers that passes by throughout the night. Then, they all came under heavy fire from another German patrol that spotted them. Using a dead body as cover, Baker aim down his Kar 98s that he salvaged from earlier at a German soldier, recounting of what his father had said to him about aiming at a hunting trip all those years ago with George. And he fired. Characters * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Sergeant George Risner * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Gardener * Private First Class Fields * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett Gallery Trivia * This is the second graphic novel of the four-part series of Brothers in Arms. * This chapter take place differently than the Ambush at Exit 4 level. ** Instead of meeting Allen and Garnett behind a hedgerow near Utah Beach, they instead find them behind a large juniper tree near dead German soldiers. Category:Brothers in Arms Comic Category:Comics